Stress Relief
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: Inspired by a chapter in a manga...Don't ask, lol. The Undertaker has been feeling a lot of stress leading up to his match with Brock Lesnar at Hell in a Cell, and Shawn Michaels knows just the way to help his dear friend out...and it's not quite what anyone was expecting. Slash! Kinks! Reader beware! Two-shot. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Stress Relief

 **Author** : TheVampireLucinda

 **Featuring** : Shawn Michaels and the Undertaker

 **Disclaimer** : Slight kinkiness. And slash.

 **Summary** : Inspired by a chapter in a manga...Don't ask, lol. The Undertaker has been feeling a lot of stress leading up to his match with Brock Lesnar at Hell in a Cell, and Shawn Michaels knows just the way to help his dear friend out...and it's not quite what anyone was expecting. Slash! Kinks! Reader beware!

 _A/N: I'm blaming TakerMuse for this one. He's the kinky one. ShawnMuse is just...ShawnMuse. And HunterMuse gets dragged into everything. But TakerMuse...he has kinks. And I like them, heh heh._

* * *

The man known as the Undertaker sat wearily on the nearest chair to his front door, body sore from the various workouts he put himself through that day.

He had been training hard since the match had been announced—a Hell in a Cell against his current enemy, Brock Lesnar. It was a match made in...well, _hell_.

The Deadman was determined to win—and if he lost, he didn't know what he'd do, or how he'd mentally even cope with such a loss. What would it mean to him if he absolutely couldn't beat, and finish off, that big son of a bitch who kept challenging him?

With a sigh, he ran a hand though his newly-grown hair, leaning back and closing his eyes. Even though he was home, he wasn't relaxed at all; in fact, he figured he wouldn't be able to rest once more until after the match, which was still a few weeks away.

Before he could sigh again, his phone buzzed, a single text lighting up the screen. The Undertaker didn't often text, and there were very few people who texted him, which is why when he looked at the name of the sender, a small smile immediately came to his face.

Shawn Michaels.

 _Hey man, just wondering if you'd want to hang out tonight. You're home, right? I'm not far from where you live..._

'Taker smiled and slowly tapped out his answer:

 _It's good to hear from you, Shawn, but I'm really tired tonight._ _Lots of training today._

It only took a few seconds for the Heartbreak Kid to reply.

 _I totally understand. Want me to come over and give you a massage? ;)_

A bright red blush covered the Deadman's face, and he typed out a hasty _NO_ before setting his phone on the table next to him. The last time Shawn had offered him a massage, the man had done all manner of pervy things to him...

With a groan, Mark stood up slowly, bones occasionally creaking in protest as he climbed up the stairs and went to take a nice, long, hot shower.

* * *

Half an hour later, the Undertaker felt like a new man. His body was warm from the water, and felt far more relaxed, although the thought of his match immediately brought tension to his neck and back.

'I can't wait to fall asleep,' he thought wearily, opening the door to his room—

—and finding Shawn Michaels sitting on his bed with a smile.

"Dammit, Shawn," he began, putting his hands on his hips, silently thankful that he was wearing a bathrobe. "I said I was tired."

The Heartbreak Kid's smile only grew. "I know. But I figure you'd want to wind down a little before bed, and I thought I could help you with that." Although his words were sincere, Mark knew all too well the intention behind the words.

"I don't think I'm in the mood for sex, Shawn," he admitted. "I've been stressed out about the match against Lesnar, and haven't been able to focus on anything else."

Shawn Michaels nodded sagely. "That's okay! I actually happen to be an expert on stress relieving techniques!" He stood up with a bright smile. "Get dressed, and I'll meet you downstairs."

Before 'Taker could object, Shawn was halfway down the stairs, and clearly not leaving. With a sigh, the Deadman pulled out a fresh set of clothes.

"So much for a restful night," he grumbled quietly.

Although, of course, there was a small smile on his lips the entire time.

* * *

 _What in the world could Shawn have planned?! O.o_

 _Part 2 up soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Fun time!_

* * *

"Spank me, Mark."

The Undertaker stood at the bottom of his staircase, staring at Shawn Michaels with wide eyes and his jaw nearly on the floor.

Shawn was on his knees in an armchair, his chest pressed against the back of the chair, and his butt, clad in tight jeans as usual, sticking out. He wiggled a little, looking over his right shoulder, golden hair hanging loose and free.

"Spank me," he repeated. "It'll help you to relieve some stress..."

It took a few more moments for Mark to be able to form a sentence. "Shawn, what the hell are you talking about? I'm not going to...hit you. I don't want to hurt you! Hurting you will not help me become less stressed!"

Shawn's eyes flashed. "Oh, come on...You won't really be hurting me. I promise, this'll make you feel better. Hitting things in a controlled environment is great for relaxation."

'He almost sounds like he knows what he's talking about,' 'Taker thought with a roll of his eyes. 'Besides the fact that this is ridiculous.'

"Shawn, look," he tried to reason, "Spanking you would be...weird. Just, really weird. I'm not into that stuff."

The Heartbreak Kid gave him a skeptical look. "Fine. Then I'll spank you instead. Getting a spanking can release a lot of endorphins and relieve stress too." He quickly stood up and began looking around the room. "Do you have a leather belt anywhere down here? Or should I look upstairs?"

"Wait, wait!" the Undertaker interrupted quickly, grabbing Shawn's wrist. "I don't want to get hit either!"

Shawn gave his friend a predatory smile. "Well, I'm not leaving until I help you out, so it's either me or you." His eyes lit up as a thought occurred to him.

"Oh, I forgot! I'm wearing a belt right now!"

As quickly as his fingers could go, the Heartbreak Kid began to undo his black leather belt, the click and jingle of the buckle sending a shiver down the Undertaker's spine.

"Alright!" 'Taker relented, not at all liking where this was going. "I'll spank you, okay!"

Shawn smiled triumphantly and handed over the belt, which Mark promptly tossed away. Still ginning, he motioned for the Undertaker to sit down in the chair.

Once the big man was settled, Shawn climbed across his lap, balancing himself with his legs and arms on the floor.

"There we go," he coached, feeling 'Taker give an exasperated sigh. "Now, the only thing you have to do is spank me until you're satisfied."

"Shawn, I really don't know what you want from me," the Undertaker muttered after a moment. "I don't believe in spanking kids, much less adults..."

HBK chuckled. "Don't think about it too much. Just think about all the times you've probably wanted to do this to me anyway." Shawn could feel the Deadman subconsciously grip his waist tighter, and he knew that he had hit the right note.

"Remember when I taunted you during that tag match? Remember when I got up in your face and told you to suck it?"

"How could I forget," 'Taker answered sardonically. "But I don't see how this is supposed to make me relax."

"Trust me, it'll help," Shawn replied confidently. "Just think about that time I kicked your butt all over the arena at In Your House. Or all those nights I smacked you around in front of the whole world on RAW. Hey, remember all those times I cost you the title-"

To both of their surprise, the Undertaker's hand came down hard suddenly on Shawn Michael's round backside, the loud smack echoing the quiet room.

A long moment passed between them in which neither man moved an inch.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Shawn asked at last, though he still winced from the stinging smack.

"It wasn't..." 'Taker admitted, reluctant to acknowledge the fact that it actually felt really damn good to have Shawn over his knee.

"Excellent. Now, hit me again."

The Undertaker shook his head, although, of course, Shawn couldn't see it from his position. "Are you _sure_ you want me to do this?"

"I'm _positive_. Kev and I used to play like this back in the day, although he never let me spank him in return..." 'Taker could almost hear the pout in Shawn's voice and laughed. "As for me, I'm okay giving or receiving every once in a while, you know? Now, hit me again! That first one didn't hurt at all!"

With a sigh, the Undertaker complied, hand rising and falling rhythmically as it came down against Shawn ass again and again. Though he tried to be exasperated, he would be lying if he said that the feeling—and view—of Shawn's bouncy butt against his hand wasn't heaven on earth.

Although he still wasn't sure if this was more for his own benefit or Shawn's.

At that thought, it seemed only natural to lower Shawn's jeans, pulling them down until they were at his ankles.

"You're getting the hang of this," the Heartbreak Kid remarked, although his voice held a bit of hesitation. "You're a natural, it seems."

"That's the worst compliment I've ever received," Mark said with a smile, laughing as Shawn gave a long moan when his hand came down right on the middle of his ass, stinging both cheeks at once.

Now he really found his rhythm, spanking Shawn for a solid minute, stopping only once to adjust his grip on the Heartbreak Kid's narrow waist.

When at last a pause came, Shawn was breathless. "See? It feels...kinda good...for me too..." He looked up and over his shoulder as best he could, and saw the light blush that colored the Undertaker's cheeks, as well as the wicked light in his green eyes.

'Ha! He _is_ enjoying this!' Shawn thought triumphantly. He squirmed intentionally in Mark's lap and heard the man hiss at the movement.

"You should hit me harder," he suggested. "I'm just getting warmed up."

The Undertaker shook his head incredulously. "Shawn, I'll admit that this is fun for me, but I don't know how you can be enjoying this..."

"A spanking isn't always for punishment, Deadman," Shawn explained with a laugh. "I promise, that's a lesson I'll teach to you myself one day."

'Taker shivered again at that, knowing that Shawn always kept his promises. The near future was sure to hold some strange blend of pain and pleasure for them both.

However, the eroticism of the current moment certainly wasn't lost on the Phenom. Shawn, who was always so dominant, was willingly taking a more submissive role, all to make him feel better and forget about Lesnar.

Every day, he found himself more and more touched by the depth of the love and care Shawn Michaels had for him. The man truly was one of a kind, and gave everything of himself for others, especially those he loved.

How fortunate he was to be one of the ones Shawn loved.

"Thank you," the Undertaker said softly, and Shawn smiled.

"You're welcome," he answered lightly. "Now, spank me harder!"

With a laugh, 'Taker complied, his hand coming down hard and fast on Shawn's backside. He couldn't help but once again appreciate the way the Heartbreak Kid's buttocks bounced after impact, and the subtle way he would tense his muscles in preparation for the next blow.

Shawn, for his part, could feel the heat gathering on his bottom, the stinging sensation blending slowly together into a fiery ache. He had figured earlier on that the Deadman would have a heavy hand, but this was _not_ what he had expected!

Against his will, he began to moan and gasp, body instinctively trying to shy away from the punishing hand above him.

"Stop wiggling, or I'll spank you harder," the Undertaker commanded, and now Shawn felt a thrill pass through his body and go straight to his groin. Mark was a quiet, reserved guy, but he also had a pretty dominant streak too.

And although Shawn didn't like being bossed around...sometimes, it could be fun. Still, he wondered suddenly if he had unleashed a monster...

"Harder?" he asked, voice slightly more subdued than before.

"As you wish."

"No! Wait! I was asking a—OW!"

The game went on like this for several more minutes, with the Undertaker picking up the speed and intensity of his smacks.

Now Shawn really _was_ trying to get away, kicking and struggling, even punching at 'Taker's leg until at last the man stopped, giving them both a moment to breathe.

"You're right Shawn," the Deadman commented, a manic smile on his face. "I feel _much_ better than before!"

"Well, I'm glad you're happy," Shawn answered sarcastically. "Are you going to let me up now?"

The Undertaker scratched his chin, as if considering the request. "I don't know if I'm satisfied just yet. I mean, besides all the past stuff I could beat your ass for, you did just _today_ come over to my house to bother me..."

With a wicked laugh, he pulled down Shawn's underwear, setting them at the middle of his thighs.

"Wait, wait! I'm sorry!" the Heartbreak Kid pleaded, knowing that it would hurt even more on his bare backside.

"Oh, you don't have to apologize," the Undertaker teased, smacking Shawn solidly on his right cheek, and getting a rush of sadistic pleasure as the smaller man sucked in his breath through clenched teeth.

"Hey, you're getting pretty red back here," 'Taker noted, admiring his big handprint.

"You're going to pay for this, Deadman," Shawn threatened. He almost sighed with relief when he felt Mark gently brush back his long golden hair, which had fallen in front of his face during the struggle.

"I'm sure I will, but not tonight."

"'Taker, I swear-"

Shawn's own cry cut off his sentence as the rhythmic smacks began once more, this time causing more pain than pleasure.

'Well, _almost_ more pain than pleasure,' Shawn thought, feeling his cock becoming harder by the second, thankful that the front part of his briefs still covered him.

He gritted his teeth, again trying to squirm out of the Undertaker's strong grip, but to no avail. With a growing sense of desperation, Shawn realized that 'Taker could—and would—spank him as long as he wanted.

Somehow, even that feeling of helplessness was a turn-on.

All at once, however, the spanking ended, and the Undertaker stood Shawn up. The smaller man immediately rubbed his aching backside, noting that he probably wouldn't be able to sit down too comfortably tomorrow. He cast a glare at the Deadman as he pulled up his clothes, but only received a smile in return.

"Thank you, Shawn," he said, as he had before, standing up and hugging the Heartbreak Kid warmly. "That somehow actually did feel pretty damn good."

Of course, Shawn couldn't be mad at the guy, so he returned the hug, albeit gingerly.

"What can I say? I'm a good at what I do," he joked, kissing Mark lightly on the cheek. "And now, _I'm_ exhausted."

The Undertaker smiled, and gestured upstairs. "You're welcome to stay over, as always. I'll even make breakfast for you in the morning."

Shawn raised an eyebrow. "That's too generous an offer...What's in it for you, Scarecrow?"

'Taker chuckled. "Not much. I just want to see your cute, little, red ass again in the morning when we wake up, and then watch as you sit uncomfortably through breakfast."

Now it was Shawn's turn to blush, and he folded his arms in mock anger across his chest.

"Oh, you're _really_ pushing it...It's almost like you _want_ me to return the favor."

"Maybe I do," 'Taker answered with a wink as he headed up the stairs. Shawn, of course, followed soon after, retrieving his belt and looping it again through his jeans.

"Next time," he promised, unconsciously rubbing his backside even as he contemplated the best way to make his dear friend suffer.

"Definitely next time."

* * *

 _Fin! TakerMuse is going to kill me..._

 _Review?_


End file.
